Another Slice of H.A.M.
Dettagli *Lvl 25 |items = *Necessario di Magic o Ranged per combattere contro un lvl 30 H.A.M. ranger e un lvl 30 H.A.M. mage (non puoi usare melee contro di loro) *Una sorgente luminosa (preferibilmente una lanterna un mining helmet o una qualunque versione della Seers' headband, altrimenti serve un'esca per riaccenderla) *Cibo per i low lvls. |kills= *Sigmund (lvl 64) *H.A.M. mage (lvl 30) *H.A.M. ranger (lvl 30) Nota bene: è possibile nascondersi subito prima che il ranger o il mage inizino a combattere, facilitando notevolmente le battaglie. }} Walkthrough Lo scavo Parla con Ur-Tag o l'Ambassador Alvijar per iniziare la quest. Li puoi trovare nella parte nord della città, salendo una rampa di scale e andando ad est, nella casa con la Quest start icon. Ti spiegheranno che stanno realizzando dei binari tra Keldagrim e Dorgesh-Kaan. (Se hai già fatto la quest The Dig Site, menzionerai di aver passato il digsite exam.) Vai nella zona sud-occidentale della città, restando sullo stesso livello, finché non trovi il transportation sign sulla minimap. Attraversa la porta e ti ritroverai in una stazione. Percorri il binario a sud e parla con Tegdak, che ti darà una cazzuola e un pennello per reperti. Scava gli artefatti nascosti nella terra usandoci su la cazzuola. Ce ne sono 2 a nord dei tavoli dei reperti e 4 a sud. Pulisci tutti e 6 gli artefatti usandoli su uno — alla fine otterrai un armour shard, una hatchet head, un helmet shard, un'ancient mace (chiamata semplicemente 'Mace' all'epoca), uno shield fragment e uno sword fragment. Dopo averli puliti, parla di nuovo con Tegdak. Ora porta con te Zanik e vai dallo scriba goblin nella casa ad ovest di quella dell'Ambassador Alvijar(il punto di inizio della quest). (Nota bene, la mace non comparirà nel tuo inventario) Parlagli dei simboli che ricoprono la mazza che hai trovato. Lo scriba non sarà in grado di dirti niente di tali simboli e ti suggerirà di parlare coi goblin generals al Goblin Village. Al Villaggio Parla con Oldak. Per andare da lui, vai ad ovest della casa dello scriba, entra nella casa e scendi le scale. Ti teletrasporterà al Goblin Village e ti darà una sfera per tornare in città teletrasportandoti. Se sbagli qualcosa o lasci la città, puoi tornare ai binari e ritroverai Zanik. Una volta al villaggio, parla con uno dei generali e partirà una cut scene, alla fine della quale ti renderai conto che Zanik è una sorta di "eletta" per i goblin, destinata a guidarli. Scopri inoltre che la mace racchiude il potere di un Goblin God. L'imboscata Alla fine della cut-scene, spuntano 2 H.A.M. members e iniziano ad attaccare i goblin con Magic e Ranged. Prendi il percorso attorno al retro (lato ovest) degli edifici, ma resta fuori dalla portata dei loro attacchi. Quando arrivi alla torre, sali le scale e uccidi l'H.A.M. mage e l'H.A.M. ranger usando ranged o magic. Puoi semplicemente attaccare i due nemici, o prendere tempo cliccando su Hide-behind Crate. Nascondendoti non sarai attaccabile, ma non potrai neanche attaccare. Il mago e l'arciere attaccheranno contemporaneamente, per cui le protection prayers possono solo ridurre i danni. Per questa parte è consigliabile indossare dragonhide o altre armature con un buon bonus di difesa da magic e da ranged. Da notare che l'Ava's accumulator/attractor non raccoglierà le frecce scagliate: poiché non puoi raccoglierle alla fine della battaglia, è consigliabile evitare di usare proiettili costosi. Inoltre hai a disposizione 50 bronze bolts e un crossbow, li trovi nei crates lì vicino. Quando hai finito qui, ci sarà un'altra cut-scene, in cui Zanik viene rapito da Sigmund. I goblin generals ti diranno che stanno mandando due sergenti in tuo aiuto e che li troverai alle Lumbridge Swamp Caves. Ti daranno inoltre l'ancient goblin mace. Oltrepassare le guardie Sigmund ha in mente di uccidere Zanik sulle rotaie tra Keldagrim e Dorgesh-Kaan, facendolo sembrare in incidente, in modo da far scoppiare una guerra tra i nani e i goblin. Non puoi entrare per la porta di Dorgesh-Kaan questa volta, per cui vai all'ingresso della swamp cave e incontra i goblin warriors accorsi in tuo aiuto. Vai quindi al Lumbridge swamp e parla coi goblin sergeants, Sergeant Slimetoes e Sergeant Mossfists. Dovrebbero essere vicini all'ingresso delle Lumbridge Swamp Caves (ricorda di portarti dietro una light source per questa parte). Scendi nelle cave usando la corda, a fianco dovrebbe esserci un'altra scala. Scendila e ti imbatterai in una H.A.M. guard che scappa via a chiedere rinforzi. Devi essere veloce, è fondamentale: attraversa svelto il corridoio e parla con un uno dei goblins, chiedendogli di aspettare lì; vai nella stanza a fianco ad est, nascondendoti mentre passano le guardie. Nasconditi tra i boxes e lascia passare un'altra guardia. Parla quindi col secondo goblin e chiedigli di aspettare lì, poi torna nella stanza. Poi, oltrepassali andando verso la scala in fondo, ma corri indietro quando arriva l'ennesima guardia, in modo che essa veda i due goblin e non te, così sarai libero di muoverti. Un altro metodo è di nascondersi in un armadio mentre passano le prime due guardie. Poi esci e nasconditi dietro gli scatoloni, e quando un'altra guardia si dirige verso l'ultima, si imbatterà nei goblin e tu sarai al sicuro. La cosa importante di questa parte nel tunnel è di fare in modo di non essere visto da nessuna guardia che non sia impegnata ad attaccare i goblin, altrimenti verrai rispedito allo swamp e dovrai ricominciare tutto da capo. Alla fine riuscirai a percorrere tutto il corridoio e ad arrivare alla scala all'altra estremità. Particolare interessante: quando i goblin colpiscono le guardie tu riceverai Hitpoints experience, perciò stare nella stanza ad est o nascondersi dietro al crate garantisce un po' di xp gratis. Fai quindi in modo che tutte le guardie vedano i goblin, poi oltrepassali e scendi le scale. La resa dei conti con Sigmund Al piano inferiore trovi Sigmund. QUALSIASI metodo di attacco usi, si difenderà con l'apposita protection prayer. Impugna quindi l'ancient mace e usa il suo Special attack(richiede full power) per scaricare i suoi prayer points. Poi riprendi il combattimento normalmente, ora sarà vulnerabile ai tuoi colpi, ma comunque ha high defence, i low levels sono avvisati. Non provare a slegare Zanik durante il combattimento o sarai ferito per circa 10 hitpoints. The end Quando lo avrai sconfitto, si teletrasporterà via. Slega Zanik e preparati a vedere la cut-scene finale che completa la quest. Ricompensa *1 Quest point *3000 xp *3000 xp *1 Dorgesh-kaan sphere *Ancient goblin mace *Possibilità di acquistare i teleport orbs per Goblin Village *Accesso gratuito al Dorgesh-Kaan - Keldagrim Train System Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: * Ham and Seek * Ham Attack * Slice of Silent Movie * Slice of Station Trivia *Sigmund lega Zanik ad un binario. È la classica scena di vecchi film muti e cartoni animali, tipo The Perils of Pauline o i films di Charlie Chaplin degli anni '20 (da qui il nome della music track di questa scena: Slice of Silent Movie). *Il giorno in cui fu introdotta la quest, lo spoiler era diverso: invece dell'usuale messaggio diceva: Stop! H.A.M. time! No spoilers for you, this day. Era un riferimento a "Stop! (one-beat pause) Hammertime!" dalla canzone "U Can't Touch This" di MC Hammer. *Durante l'imboscata degli H.A.M., se un giocatore usa il crossbow lì vicino e resta riparato per schivare i colpi, la battaglia ricorderà i light-gun games, in particolare la serie di Time Crisis. *Il giorno in cui la quest fu introdotta, se si provava ad esaminare Zanik durante la battaglia, si leggeva "She's kicking H.A.M. ass." Dal momento che "ass" è un termine censurato nel gioco, ci furono lamentele e nell'arco di poche ore il messaggio fu cambiato. Ora si può dire "ass" senza censure. *Sembra che si possa colpire Sigmund fino a 43+ usando lo Special attack dell'Ancient mace, perché il livello di Prayer necessario per attivare il Protect from Melee è 43. *Il treno tra Dorgesh Kaan e Keldagrim parte ogni 30 secondi, rendendolo il più veloce collegamento tra i due punti (più veloce anche dei fairy rings). *Questa è la prima quest in cui dwarves e goblins collaborano. Interessante, non puoi derubare i goblin nella stazione. *Dopo il filmato in cui Sigmund rapisce Zanik, puoi vedere Zanik dietro l'edificio o addirittura trovartela di fronte. Non capita sempre, comunque. Vedi anche *Death to the Dorgeshuun *Land of the Goblins nl: